


Speak Up

by Flamingoos



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Tummy kisses, ace feels really bad, but 2d feels even worse, it's nothing really sexual but, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingoos/pseuds/Flamingoos
Summary: When Ace accidentally causes 2D pain, he does what he can to make it up. Kisses being one of cures<3





	Speak Up

 

He’s hurting badly from the other side of the bed, tossing and turning recklessly under the sheets. Not being capable of speaking properly left him no choice but to communicate through needy whines and whimpers. It wasn’t until the singer accidentally bump into Ace that his partner wake up from his nap, groaning as he faced a distressed Stuart behind him.

 

He sat upright, rubbing the sleep out his eyes. “D, you’ve been moving non-stop all morning. What’s wrong with you?”

 

Stuart’s first response came out quiet and gibberish and Ace couldn’t tell if the singer was being silly or not. “Cmon, baby. Speak up.” He urged, somewhat getting impatient.

 

Stuart didn’t bother turning over to look at the bassist, too hurt to move.“It’s sore down there, Ace…”

 

He didn’t understand what Stuart meant until he noticed how his back was arched and his arms were in between his thighs. The younger man stumbled out of bed, sliding on his undergarments and made his way towards the bathroom to retrieve some ointment for his boyfriend. It probably wouldn’t be enough to stop the uneasiness Stuart felt but as long as it lasted him through a couple hours, it’d have to make do.

 

When Ace came back, he settled himself between the singer’s legs, carefully spreading them wide enough so he could see. One look was all it took for Ace to feel the guilt drown within him. He was red… almost everywhere, and not just from the claw marks left behind. This was enough to confirm his suspicions on why Stuart went overly quiet last night up till now. And singer had to have known it was that bad by the hardness of his boyfriend’s expression.

 .

Somehow he couldn’t bring himself to look at his lover in the eye, only focusing on the situation presented to him. _I shouldn’t even be touching him right now_ , he repeated to himself multiple times before starting.

 

Ace squeezed out a generous amount and rubbed a single finger over Stuart’s hole, being mindful of his whines just in case he was pressing too hard. From above, the singer held his breath in attempt to resist the urge of pulling away. As slow and soft as the bassist tried to be, the burning sensation rose and Stuart hissed slightly.

 

“I don’t blame you for it.” He said quietly, attempting to make Ace feel less bad for him.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me to stop?” The bassist didn’t look at Stuart when he said this- to caught up observing over the pains he’d inflicted by mistake.

 

They both felt at fault, but Stuart couldn't bring himself to accuse Ace for his discomfort. Even if the marks were just as bad as Ace saw them to be, he knew it wasn’t all on purpose. So first glance it seemed as if the singer was unsure of how to answer, but then he stuttered out, “I didn’t feel like this... when we were doing it…”

 

If that were true enough Ace wouldn't have eyed him so skeptically. Stuart answered again, lower this time.

 

“I didn’t want you to stop for me.”

 

There was a punch to Ace’s heart the second those words fell out his mouth. He could never classify himself more important to Stuart and wanted nothing more but to shower the older man with affection just to prove his point. He massaged his lover’s legs and kissed them tenderly.“Stu, I don’t give a damn if I’m seconds away- you stop me if it’s ever too much, okay? Remember your safe word?”

 

“Cherry.” He replied quickly.

 

Ace nodded, reaching up just enough to steal a kiss from Stuart. “Right, and I want you to use it as soon as I step too far out your comfort zone. Promise me you won’t wait like that again.”

 

The safe word was established sometime around the in the beginning of their relationship-with it being Stuart’s idea-and initially wasn’t planned to be used very often. Ace had limited of kinks he rarely played around with but on the nights he was rough with his singer he always made sure to encourage Stuart to speak up.

 

After he confirmed he’d be more talkative, Ace got up from his spot and went back into the bathroom, placing the creme back in its original place and washings his hands clean. The thought still bothered him about what had led Stuart not to say anything to him, not even a simple ‘slow down’. But knew his partner didn’t want him dwelling on the situation forever, so he rinsed his face a couple of times to refresh himself.

 

This time when the bassist returned, he crawled in bed facing Stuart, head resting in the crook of the older man’s neck. Ace locked him in his hold, and for a moment, the silence occupied the room. The singer couldn’t intertwine his legs with his boyfriend’s but nevertheless felt warm from the hug. His fingers traced soft patterns of all sorts on Ace’s back, humming along quietly with the birds tweeting outside.

 

“We’ll just have to be more careful next time.” Stuart whispered gently, but when Ace didn’t budge, Stuart reached for his face, getting them at an eye level and spoke up again.“Hey, it was accident, Ace. I’ll be fine- I promise..”

 

He lifted a strong smile for Ace and kissed him thoughtfully. “If it makes you feel any better, you can make it up to me with kisses. I could really use the extra attention right about now.”

 

Ace chuckled at Stuart, rolling his eyes playfully at the singer but didn’t object to the offer. He let his first make-up kiss start at the singer’s lips-which was more than expected- and let them travel lower, no tongue or teeth included. The bassist figured them being half naked, bodies pressed close to one another was intimate enough for that morning.

 

At first all Ace had in mind was to kiss his blue boy from the shoulder and back up but when he felt Stuart’s body become of ease, he decided to go just a bit further. His lips went for the unknown and travelled under the sheets were Stuart was suddenly greeted by tummy kisses. He giggled, looking down at Ace with joy in those white, shimmering eyes of his and the bassist didn’t hesitate to wink in return.

 

“Ace?”

 

The bassist stopped for a second to give Stuart his full attention, hands still cradled around his waist. “Hm?”

 

As if he forgot what was supposed to be said, the singer grinned happily, shaking his head. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did a good deed and wrote fluff. This is a new accomplishment.  
> If you have anymore sweet ideas you'd like to read, you know where to find me *finger guns*  
> Thanks for reading kiddos.


End file.
